Mission 3: Attack on Dr. Brainstein's Lab
Mission 3: Attack on Dr. Brainstein's Lab is the third mission of Ultra Agents: The Antimatter Missions. Transcript Before the Minigame Dr. Brainstein's lab and residence perches at the very top of "The Peak," the highest point overlooking Astor City. Below the main tower, buried deep in the bedrock heart of the mountain, lies the doctor's hidden vault. Dr. Brainstein is setting up a security system for the Portal Diamond. Dr. Brainstein: These laser security arms should be enough to protect the diamond from an individual intruder. Unless... Suddenly the wall and the security system are blown apart as a massive dual-drill vehicle emerges. Dr. Brainstein: They attack with something bigger?! Auuugh! Meanwhile, a few cars moving along a monorail set up at a dam are shaking wildly, on the verge of falling over. The Agents 4x4 is driving along the road next to the rail. Player: Something seismic is hitting The Peak! We have to get to Dr. Brainstein! Inside The Peak, Dr. Brainstein begins to flee the scene as Drillex in his dual driller and Toxikita in her mech emerge through the hole that Drillex made. Drillex: I've got the power diamond... but now we need the doctor's plans! Toxikita: I'll take it from here. Thanks for the ride. Dr. Brainstein flees. Drillex: Go get him! I'll be digging through these other vaults for more treasure! Dr. Brainstein ducks into an elevator as Toxikita closes in. Dr. Brainstein: Come on! Come on! Come on! The elevator door finally closes. Elevator: Welcome Doctor, I've selected smooth jazz for the ride. Please stand clear of the doors. Next stop... penthouse. The elevator rises. Toxikita: Hey, hold that elevator! Come back here! You're just delaying the inevitable! After the Minigame Not only does the maglev turbolift accelerate to 6Gs on its way to the top, but it also features a series of reinforced blast doors and 10 easy listening stations. Toxikita attempts to follow Dr. Brainstein by climbing up the elevator shaft. She fires at the blast doors. Toxikita: Pollutonium-proof doors... OK, now I'm a little impressed, but a lot annoyed! Meanwhile, Dr. Brainstein is up in his lab. Computer: Warning! Seismic disturbance. Structural integrity at 72% and dropping. Stakes set to "high." Elevator: Please mind the doors. Turbolift on security shut down. Dr. Brainstein: The Portal Diamond is already dangerous, but it will be all-powerful combined with these plans. I must do everything to make sure the two are never combined. Outside, and further down The Peak, a Pollutonium blast creates a hole in the wall, and Toxikita emerges. Toxikita: Lucky for me, your walls aren't as strong as your blast doors, Doctor. Meanwhile, the Agents 4x4 is driving along a cliff en route to The Peak. Agent Curtis Bolt: Whoa, that's a big gap. Are you sure we're going to make it? Player: Sure! Of course... They end up driving straight off the ledge. Player: Not!!!! Curtis: Auuuuggghhh!!! The 4x4 lands at the base of The Peak. Player: I can't believe we actually made it! Curtis: I never had a doubt. Now take the shot. Toxikita's already at the top. Player: Dialing in range and adjusting for wind... Toxikita is right outside Dr. Brainstein's window. Toxikita: Time's up, Doctor. You know we won't give up until we get those plans. Player: Tow hook away! Toxikita: Nothing can save you n... The tow hook latches onto Toxikita's mech. Player: Gotcha! Toxikita: N... No... Player: Get over here! The agents are able to pull Toxikita away from the building, causing her to fall. Toxikita: Nooooo! ---- Dr. Brainstein watches as his enemies slowly gain ground and his options dwindle. Drillex is still looking for hidden treasure. Drillex: More synthetic portal gems! They're not diamonds, but they'll do. Toxikita has survived the fall and is confronting the agents. Toxikita: You're in my way, agents, but not for long. A Stealth Bike is approaching, with Agent Solomon Blaze aboard. Solomon: This is Agent Blaze on approach. We'll get the situation back under control. Dr. Brainstein: No, Toxikita is right... They will stop at nothing... Suddenly, dozens of images of a mysterious villain appear on his monitor. ???: Yes, Doctor. You're beginning to understand. Why resist when you can join us? My portal with your diamond and your plans will make us invincible! Dr. Brainstein: I know I can't win. But that doesn't mean that you will either. I will never join you... With a smile on his face, Dr. Brainstein reaches for a button labeled "emergency". ???: Nooooo! Dr. Brainstein: Never!!! ---- Dr. Brainstein presses the button, which causes The Peak to self-destruct. Solomon: Oh no! Solomon lands. Solomon: Dr. Brainstein! Agents! Anybody??? At Solomon's feet are the doctor's glasses. Solomon: No sign of life. The plans... The lab... Everything is destroyed! Player pulls himself up over a ledge. Player: Heh. I wouldn't say "everything." Solomon pulls him up. The 4x4, with Curtis inside, is dangling by its tow hook over the ledge. Toxikita is safely locked inside the prison pod. Solomon: You made it! Player: Barely. That was a close one... Solomon: I'm going to frame that towhook when we get back to HQ. Toxikita: Let me out of here! Curtis: For once I'm on the same page as Toxikita. Let's get off this thing! Player: Winch ready. Solomon: Go ahead. Let's pull her up. Agent Caila Phoenix: (over radio) Bzzz... Bzzz... Under atta-... Bzzz... jamming... need... Bzzz... -forcements... '''Player: It's P.U.P.! Something's wrong at HQ! Radio: Bzzz... Zappp! Player: No! We lost all contact! Toxikita: Hahaha! Player: Why are you so happy? We're going to lock you up for a long time! Toxikita: I may be a catch, but you haven't caught me for good! Hahaha! Category:Ultra Agents Category:Ultra Agents App